


Niflheim Prince Bakugou

by Darasuna



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aranea Highwind, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou will fucking fight the astrals to keep Noctis and Luna alive, Big Brother Loqi Tummelt, Boss Bakugou Katsuki, Caring Bakugou Katsuki, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hacker Bakugou Katsuki, He says fuck destiny, He works against his own kingdom, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, MT, Older Bakugou Katsuki, Prince Bakugou Katsuki, Prompto really grew on him, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Chocobros, Protective Cor Leonis, Smart Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Traitor Bakugou Katsuki, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, hmm, idk - Freeform, niflheim prince Katsuki Aldercapt, protective aranea Highwind, protective loqi Tummelt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: Katsuki Aldercapt is the only son to Iedolas Aldercapt. He finds out stuff as a kid and decides to change it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So now where did this story come from??? Well, I replayed Final Fantasy 15 and this idea wouldn't get out of my head. So I decided to write this little piece of it. I hope you enjoy my twist of final fantasy XV! Not the best writer, so if you don't like don't read. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

Katsuki Aldercapt was only 5 when he found out the true horrors of what his kingdom does. It was a complete accident when he did, he had escaped his guards and went exploring. He had come to the side of the palace that his father had banned him from going too. But the young Katsuki was curious and disobeyed and had ventured in.

As he traveled he didn't see anything that would make this place off limits. As he was about to turn back around he saw a door tucked away in a corner. If you weren't paying attention you would have missed it. He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He quickly spotted the keypad and climbed the bookshelf that was by it, that kept the door out of view. He looked at the keypad and quickly pulled out a screwdriver. He always had it on him when he wanted to escape and the guards wouldn't leave him alone, so he always rewired them so they would leave him alone. He quickly set to work on opening the keypad. When he got it opened he quickly set to work on rewiring the wires. Finally, after a few minutes, he heard the door make a click and it swung open. He gave a little cheer before getting down and going through. He made sure to shut the door, so no one knew he had been here.

He traveled down a long flight of stairs before it opened into a long hallway. It reminded him of the hallways he saw at hospitals. He didn’t like it. He traveled down the hallway until he came across a door. The words above the door read sleeping chambers. He quietly opens the door and went in. As he came into the room, he didn’t see beds as he thought he would. Instead, he found rows upon rows of containers filled with what looked like children. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped. He quickly turned around and ran back to the door and left, he couldn’t bear to see the children in such a condition. He ran not paying attention to where he was going and ran into a door. He didn’t even bother to read what the door said because he heard voices, so he  
quickly went in.

The room he went in looked like some kind of office. Papers and documents scattered everywhere, computers with pictures and words he couldn’t understand but knew they were important. Though what caught his attention the most was the baby laying in a crib hooked up to many different wires. He quickly walked over and stood on his tiptoes looking into the crib. The child was whimpering and tears were falling down his face. Katsuki put his hand on the child's head and started brushing his hair and started humming. His mom used to do this for him whenever he was crying, so he hoped it helped. It seemed to work cause the child finally calmed, and opened his eyes. It was a beautiful mix of blue and violet, and he couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped. The child than reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it to his mouth to suck on. He let him do that as he quickly took out the wires. He then scooped up the baby and was about to walk out when he remembered the stuff in the room. He quickly turned back to the computer. He doesn’t know what it said, but he had a gut feeling it was important and he needed to take it. He has never doubted his gut feeling before and wouldn’t start now. He quickly located 2 thumb drives, just in case one of them got lost, he didn’t know much about computers, but he knew how to move stuff to a thumb drive and delete things. Ardyn had taught him, saying this is what he will be using in the future and he needed to know. He quickly moved everything in the computer over to the 2 thumb drive. As soon as he did that, he quickly stuffed them into his pants. He didn’t know what would happen if he deleted everything, so he put that for last. He put the baby back into the crib and quickly started picking up the few papers that were scattered around. After he finished that, he quickly went back and grabbed the baby and went back to the computer. He quickly got to work on deleting everything on file. As soon as the files started deleting an alarm went off. He quickly shifted the baby and papers, before running through the door and back the way he came.

Katsuki was running through the halls, trying to get back to where he was. He heard voices yelling and he quickly ducked into a crack in the wall and held his breath. The doctors rushed by not noticing him. He relaxed when he can no longer hear the voices. He quickly got out and continued on his way, As he continued he turned a corner and ended up running into someone. He let out a little grunt with the impact. As he steadied himself he felt a blade by his neck. “Who are you kid?” A gruff voice asked. He quickly looked up to see a young man. He didn’t look like one of his people. Everyone here has bright hair, but he had dark hair. “I won’t ask again. Who are you?” The man said. Katsuki thought quickly, “I-I’m Katsuki Bakugou.” Katsuki stuttered out, he didn’t give his real name. It was just a feeling that he shouldn't and plus he was terrified with the katana by his neck. The man sheathed his katana and looked them over. “What are you doing here?” He asked. “I was exploring, hen I found this place.” He explained. The man was about to ask another question when some MT’s showed up. “Get behind me kid.” The man said drawing out his katana. He listened and quickly got behind him. The MT’s started attacking and the man quickly went into attack and quickly brought them down. “We need to move. There will be more.” He said. Katsuki gave a nod and followed the man. 

They came to a bunker and quickly went inside. The man locked the door and pushed one of the bunks in front of it. It was silent for a moment before Katsuki decided to break it, “W-What’s your name?” He asked quietly. The man looked him over, looking for some kind of bad intent before responding. “Cor, Cor Leonis.” The man now identified as Cor responded. “What are you doing here? You don’t look like you are from here.” Katsuki asked. “I’m here on a secret mission for my kind,” Cor responded not giving out to much information just in case the kid was a spy. “D-Does it have to do with w-what your doing here?” He asked. Cor eyes sharpened at that and Katsuki couldn’t help but shrink into himself. Cor couldn’t but help feel surprised with how smart the kid was, of course, he couldn’t let that show. “What do you know about it?” He asked glaring even more. “N-not much, but I can give you some info, only if you agree to do me a f-favor,” Katsuki said scared that the man will attack him. Cor thought for a moment, he really needed the information, he couldn’t report back to the king empty-handed. “Ok, I agree, what is it.” He said. “You have to promise me that you won’t break your promise.” He said. Cor gave a nod.

Katsuki than unwrapped the blanket that he was holding the baby. “My favor is that I want you to take him with you. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this and I want him to grow up happy.” He said gently moving the child and placing him in Cor’s arms. When the kid said he wanted a favor, he assumed it was helping him escape. He was shocked when instead a baby was placed in his arms, and Katsuki had asked him to take the baby and leave. He was honestly surprised the kid had put the child safety above his own. “What about you?” He asked. “I can’t leave or my parents will look for me,” Katsuki said, he wasn’t lying it just wouldn’t be his parents. It would be the whole kingdom and that means they would probably be caught, he couldn’t let that happen. Cor gave a nod at that. Katsuki than pulled out the papers and one of the thumb drives and handed it to him. “I’m not sure if this is what you are looking for, but it seemed important so I took them. Sorry, about setting off the alarm, it went off after I started deleting the files.” He explained. Cor was shocked with the information in his hand, it detailed the process of how to make MT’s and some of the work of what they were going to do next, and with Katsuki having deleted the files, this would delay them even more. He quickly sent them to the armiger knowing that his highness would check them. Katsuki was in shock of seeing the items just disappear into thin air, but before he could ask Cor how he did that they heard yelling coming from the hall. It looked like they were starting to look for them. 

They waited until it was quiet again before heading out. Katsuki leads the way back the way he came. As they left the underground area, Katsuki leads them through secret passages that no one else had discovered. Finally, they came to the area where all their vehicles were. Katsuki leads him to where the snowmobiles were. “This will be the quickest way. You need to be prepared to be chased for a little bit. I’ll try to delay them, but as soon as I open the doors the alarms will go off. If you go southwest you’ll come across a town. They will help you.” He explained as he grabbed some coats and handed it to him. “Kid are you sure? If they found out you helped me, they will kill you.” Cor asked hoping he will say yes, he couldn’t just leave such a good kid to die. “I can’t someone has to let you guys escape. Just remember my promise, make sure he grows up happy.” He said giving one last look to the baby. Cor gave one more doubtful look before giving a nod of his head. Katsuki gave him a big smile, “If the Astrals will allow it, I hope we meet again Cor.” He said. “Same to you Katsuki,” Cor said giving him his own tiny smile. 

Cor than climbed onto the seat and made sure the baby was bundled up and secured. Katsuki headed to the lever that opens the door. He turned towards Cor who gave a nod of his head. Katsuki gave one last wave which before pulling the lever. As soon as he did the alarms went off and the MT’s on the side started moving, but Cor was already on the move and was driving by through the door. Katsuki quickly pushed back up the lever closing the door giving Cor some more time. It was then that Ardyn, his dad and Verstael. Katsuki quickly pulled on his most scared face and ran over to his father and started ‘crying’ “What happened my boy.” Iedolas said looking down at his son. “I d-ditched my guards again, and when I was exploring, a guy had come up behind me and told me to take him to where we keep our vehicles or he will k-kill me.” He cried out. “I’m sorry father. I shouldn’t have ditched my guards!” “It’s fine as long as you learned your lesson, and it wasn’t your fault we have such incompetent guards.” He said sending a glare at Verstael who just frowned. They then started to leave. As they walked Katsuki, couldn’t help but pray to the Astrals they had made it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki meets Aranea and Aureole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay on this chapter!

Katsuki was 10 when he met Aranea and Aureole Highwind. He was now forced to sit in on the meetings because his father wanted him to know about the kingdom and how to rule it. It was during one of these meetings he met the mother-daughter duo. A guard had walked in whispering something to his father. “Ah, looks like our guests have arrived. Let them in.” He said his voice carried a tone of happiness, so whoever it was, he probably wouldn’t like. When the door opened and the 2 women walked in. He was shocked and surprised by them. He has never read about or heard about these 2, so they couldn’t have been anyone from one of the kingdoms. “I’m so glad you could make it!” His father said out loud. The 2 women got down on their knees. “Long live the king.” They both said. His father told them to rise. “I’m so glad you have listened to our request.” “Well, when someone offers such a great sum of money, of course, we’ll listen.” The older lady said while smirking. “Of course, I just requested you to help me with some simple transporting of stuff, and being a guard to my son Katsuki.” He said gesturing towards Katsuki. “Nice to meet you, Your Highness.” They said. He bowed his head in greeting. “Well Katsuki, you can leave now and get to know your new guards.” He said dismissing him. Katsuki gave a bow before standing up and heading to the door with the 2 women falling right behind him.

Katsuki escorted the 2 ladies to where they will be staying for the time being. As he stopped in front of the door he turned towards them and gave a small bow, “Sorry for my late introduction, I’m Katsuki Aldercapt.” “No sorry, for our late introductions. I’m Aureole Highwind and this is my daughter Aranea. Nice to meet you, Your Highness.” She said. “Oh please drop the formalities, I hate it always being addressed as your highness. So please call me Katsuki it’s great finally having actual people to talk to, and not those blasted machines.” He growled out. It was silent for a moment before she started laughing. “Ok Katsuki, then you can call me Aureole.” She then pushed her daughter forward. “Come on, be nice, you’ll be seeing each other a lot more.” Aranea gave a scoff before putting her hand out for a shake. “Hi,” Aranea said. Katsuki gave a smile and returned the handshake. “Well, I’ll bid you guys a good evening.” He said giving one more bow before heading to his room.

They’ve been living together in a peaceful way. Katsuki would follow Aranea and Aureole on their trips to the different villages and kingdoms. It was great seeing all the different people and cultures. It was on one of these trips that he saw how exactly his people were treated. They had landed in a small village close to Tenebrae. He was helping hand out the supplies when he saw some of the MTs he didn’t think anything of it at first. He has seen them every time he has gone to a village, but it was when the MT grabbed a child, about his child from his parents that he knew something was wrong. The family had been walking by when the MT grabbed the boy by his arm. The parents were shocked but immediately started trying to get their son back. “Let him go! Please! Not my son!” The woman pleaded desperately trying to pry the hands of the machines off her son. It was when the other MT pulled out its gun to shoot the parents that he stepped in. “Stop!” He shouted running to stand in front of the parents. “Release the boy and return to base!” He commanded. The MTs stared at him for a moment before giving a nod, they released the boy and started heading back to one of the dropships. He turned around to see the parents holding onto their son tightly crying, and praying to the Astrals. The father then turned towards him and gave him a watery smile. “Thank You, Thank You.” He kept repeating in gratitude. “You guys should head home and rest. He needs you guys at the moment.” He said. The parents gave a nod before the father picked up his son, and headed home. He stared after the family with a frown on his face.

He headed back to where Aureole and Aranea were standing with frowns on their faces. “Looks like they tried to do it again,” Aranea growled out her fingernails digging into her hand. Katsuki looked up at them in shock, “T-This has happened before?!” He asked out in shock. When all they did was turn they head to look down at the floor, he collapsed to his knees. “T-This has been happening for so long! And I didn’t know!” He yelled out as he felt tears gathering in his eyes. “It’s not you f-” Aureole tried to say, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Katsuki slapped it away and looked up in anger with his tears finally falling. “Not my fault?! How is it not my fault?! I am their prince! I’m next in line for the throne, and I sat in the palace in comfort and ignorance! Not knowing what was going on, in my own kingdom! How can I not be at fault?!” He screamed out. Feeling so much anger and sadness. Guilty for not knowing how his people were treated by his own father. He stood up and started running, “Katsuki!” Aranea yelled out. He ignored and continued running, not knowing where he was going. 

What felt like forever, he finally stopped running, and he realized he was in the middle of a field of Marigolds. He collapsed in the field and finally let the tears freely rin. Letting out the sadness, anger, and guilt out. He doesn’t know how long he had been sitting there crying, but he can see the sun has gotten lower. As he went to stand he heard a bark. He turned to see Pryna come running towards him and jumping in his lap. “Pryna? What are you doing here?” He asked petting her. “Looks like Pryna likes you.” A soft voice said. He turned to look towards Luna and Umbra who was sitting right beside her. “What are you doing here? I thought you were farther down south helping people.” He said. “I was, but I had finished early and was heading back when Pryna had run off. Looks like she caught a whiff of your smell and followed it.” She walked over and sat beside her. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again, “Something seems to be troubling you. What is it?” He was silent for a moment before he told her of what he had discovered today. She was silent for a moment before speaking, “Do you know why I live at the palace with you?” She said quietly. He was confused, “Isn’t it because a kingdom attacked your home, and your mom said that we were to take care of you and your brother if anything were to happen to her.” She gave a sad smile at that, “You ever wondered why Ravus doesn’t like you or any of the nobles?” Of course, he has. He hasn’t done anything to make Ravus hate him, and yet he is always so cold to him. “The people who attacked my home and killed my mom was your father.” Katsuki’s mind turn blanked, not wanting to believe what she was saying. “N-no… My father would never do that… he loved the oracle. He wouldn’t have killed her. There must be some kind of mistake...” He whispered out. She turned towards him and he saw the tears in her eyes, he saw the sadness, the anger, the pain she was in. It was then that he knew his loving father, was no longer there. The man who used to play with him, sing with him, take him out and talk with the people, was no more. He pulled Luna into a hug and they both just cried, letting all the feelings that were bottled up out. It was like this that Aranea and Aureole found them, and they too couldn’t help but join in. They stayed that way until it started turning dark. They got up and headed to the ship taking them back to the palace.

Katsuki has been locked up in his room ever since he has come back from that trip to the village. Aranea and Aureole were worried and had finally decided to go to his room. They knocked on the door and there was no response. “Katsuki? Are you there?” Aureole called out. Just as they were about to give up, the door opened. They walked in and closed the door behind them. They found Katsuki working on his computer. There were dark bags underneath his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days. There were books atop of books about engineering and machines. Katsuki finally looked up from his computer and moved to sit on his bed. It was silent for a moment before he spoke up, staring at the 2 women in the eyes. Their eyes narrowed knowing whatever came out of Katsuki’s mouth next was serious. “If I asked for your help in something, that if found out could get you killed for treason. Would you still help me?” He said. They were caught off guard by the question, not expecting it. “It would depend on what it was,” Aureole said. “If I said I want to form a rebel group to take down my father, would you do it?” It was silent for a moment before a big smile took over Aranea faces, “I’m surprised it took you this long. I was almost getting tired of waiting for you to make a move.” She laughed out. Katsuki felt the tension leave his body. Happy that they would help. “You can count us in. I have some people who would totally be willing to help your rebel.” Aureole said. “Thank You.” He said smiling. They then started discussing what Katsuki had found, and showing them how MT’s were made. They were angry at how the MT’s were made and it fueled their hatred for the kingdom even more. They discussed ways of getting the kids out, who were already being kept captive. They then also discussed ways to put the children in hiding so they wouldn’t be found. “We need to find a way to get in contact with Lucis,” Aureole said pulling out a map and pointing at a spot in the middle of the land. “They are the best luck in helping us bring your father down. It would be even better if we can get in contact with the Immortal.” “Who's the Immortal?” He asked confused. “He is Lucis King’s Sword and Right-hand man. He has been infiltrating the bases here and getting information. I happened to run into him a year ago, while I was out doing a mission. He’s our best bet in getting help. The only problem is that even if we can get a letter to him. It will be more than likely ignored.”She said. “Do you know his full name? Maybe we can get Luna to send him a message?” He said. “It’s Cor Leonis and even if it did, I don’t think they will help without knowing exactly whose helping.” Katsuki’s eyes opened wide when he heard the name. It’s been a few years since he had last heard it. He couldn’t help but wonder how the baby was doing. “Actually I think we might get them to help, well at least Cor.” He said with a big smile. “How?” “I met him when I was younger and I had helped him escape from the palace when he came looking for information. I’m sure if I were to write the letter and send it to him, he would at least bring it up to his king.” They were shocked at the fact he had met such a man and had even saved his life. Katsuki immediately got to work on writing the letter. When he finished, he handed it to Aureole to give to Luna. He finally felt how tired he was and couldn’t help but close his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this story! Ahh, don't we all just love a smart Katsuki! Anyway, fun fact. I was bored last night and decided to write and update all of my multi-chapter stories (except for Mafia Bakugou) and I also made another chapter to Let Me Down Slowly! So I hope you go check those out! I'll see you in my next story! Ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow been a few months since I updated this. oops... Anywho I did update. Is this short? Absolutely but I still hope you enjoy.

It’s been five years since Cor has been to that hell of a place, but he did get something out of it. The sun of his eye Prompto Leonis. “Prompto, it’s time for us to get going. We can’t leave his highness waiting.” Cor called.

“Coming! I’m just grabbing my camera. I promised Noct I would show him some pics of Galdin.” Prompto called running down the stairs almost tripping on the last one.

“Careful, I'm sure Noctis wouldn’t want to have to see you in the hospital for a broken arm.” He said.

Prompto let out a giggle before running over to the door putting on his shoes then his Chocobo jacket.

“Ready kiddo?” He said looking down at Prompto. All he got was Prompto slipping his smaller hands in his and pulling him towards the door.

It took them about 10 minutes before they reached the Citadel. Cor quickly scanned them in and they were off to the dining room where Gladio and his family, Ignis and his uncle and Noctis and the King will be.

As soon as they entered the dining room. Noctis tackled Prompto and they fell into a pile on the floor laughing. “Be careful Noctis. Prompto almost broke himself when almost tripped down the stairs this morning.” Cor said.

“I didn’t! He just thought I tripped.” Prompto protested his face turning red.

“Yes, uncle Cor,” Noctis said before pulling away, but before he got to far he stopped and pulled out something from his pants.

“This is for you. Luna told me to give it to you.” Noctis said handing the letter to him before running off with Prompto and heading over to the other children.

Cor was surprised. He and Luna have met a few times, but not enough for her to be sending him a personal letter. Unless it was about something she saw that involved him. He walked over to where the adults where sitting and chatting.

“What you got there Cor?” Regis asked looking at the letter in his hand.

“I don’t know. Noctis handed it to me and said it was from Luna.” Cor responded looking down at the letter.

The adults stopped chatting and turned towards him. “Well open. Find out what she want’s. It must be pretty serious if she sent to you from Noctis.” Clarus said.

Cor opened the letter and pulled out the paper. The first thing he noticed was the handwriting was neat, but it still had this childish little flow to it. “I don’t think this is from Luna,” Cor mumbled out. He then started to read aloud.

“Hello, I hope this has gotten to you safely. I wasn’t sure if Luna was able to get it to you. Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m not sure if you remember me, but it’s Bakugou Katsuki, the kid who helped you escape. I hope the baby is doing well. Anyway, I've contacted you to speak to you about something important. I’m just acting as a messenger to the 2 groups they where afraid they wouldn’t be able to get your attention so they had me do it. When I let it slipped I had met you. We are requiring your aid in taking down the emperor. As I’m sure you know he has never been the same ever since the Queen was brutally murdered. The culprit still hasn’t been found, but I fear it might have had to do with Ardyn and Verstael. Sadly we believe they had started telling him lies and he believes that you guys have murdered the queen. We want to end it before it gets worse. At the rate they are going we’ll more than likely be at war in a few years. So I hope we can ask for your aid. If you do give a response please send it back through Luna. I can’t send messages out without it being checked so I can only communicate this way. Hope to speak to you soon.” Cor finished. 

It was silent as they all thought about this. “Cor I think you have some explaining to do,” Regis said.

Cor then explained what had exactly happened that day he had rescued Prompto. “You didn’t see the need to tell us that when you told your report?!” Clarus exclaimed.

“I didn’t deem it important enough to inform his majesty. The chances of us meeting again were pretty small.” Cor replied.

“I think it would be great if we are able to have people inside to help us. The only thing I want to know is. Can they be trusted.” Regis said looking directly at Cor.

“I can’t say for the others, but I’ll stand by Katsuki. He risked his own life to get me and Prompto out. If not for him I’m not even sure if I would’ve made it back here with as little wounds as I did.” Cor said.

“Then we shall lend them a hand. Cor I’m putting you in charge of this operation seeing as you’ve been there and have somebody to speak to.” Regis said. Cor bowed his head.

“Well, we’ll deal with that later. Today we are just to enjoy some time off of work. I’ll make sure to tell Noctis that he’ll be passing letters to Luna for you.” Regis said.

They continued talking and chatting for a while. Watching as the kids played, and enjoyed there time. 

It was already nine when the children had finally fallen asleep. They were lead to the guest room where they were to sleep for the night. During that time Cor wrote up a letter and handed it to Regis so he can pass it on. He finally laid down to talk a well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this small chapter! Also proud of myself updated 2 stories today! Anyway, hope to see you in my next chapter! Bye-Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. I know hopefully I'll have 2 chapters out this month to make up for missing last month.

Cor woke to his alarm going off, and he shuffled out of bed making sure not to disturb Prompto who was still asleep.

He got ready for the meeting, to discuss what they are to do going forward. He made sure to leave a note for Prompto, so he wouldn’t panic.

As he was leaving his room he ran into one of the nannies who was supposed to watch the children while they are in the meeting, “Good Morning Sir.” She greeted.

“Morning, he shouldn’t be awake for another hour, so you can do other stuff while you wait, or just go in and watch T.V.” He said.

With that, he left starting to run late to the meeting, but you know the most important one shows up last.

It was about 5 minutes when he finally got to the meeting room, the guards held the door open for him and gave him a salute as he walked through.

“You’re finally here, I thought we would have to wait for another hour for you to wake up,” Clarus said.

“Shut it Clarus, not everyone gets the same amount of sleep you do every day,” Cor said taking a seat.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s get down to business. Cor you told us about how you met Bakugou, and he helped you escaped. Is there anything else you left out.” Regis interrupted before they can start going at each other’s throats.

Cor looked like he didn’t want to go into details, but he let out a sigh. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out of not explaining, “I told you how Katsuki had helped me escape from there, but that’s not all he did. From what I can guess his parents work at the laboratory or at the palace for him to be there. I’m guessing he either decided to explore or got separated from his parents when he had found the lab. I at the time was making my way through the laboratory when the alarms had gone off. I at the time had assumed that my sneaking in had been discovered and was starting to flee when I had run into him. Thinking he was an enemy, I held my katana up to his neck. It was at this time when he had introduced himself to me as Bakugou Katsuki, and we were attacked. I protected him and we fled into one of the bunkers, he had asked me who I was and I didn’t lie and told him my name.” He explained.

“You gave your name to the enemy?!” Clarus yelled out in anger his hands slamming on the table.

“He was a child!” Cor protested.

“A child of the enemy! What would’ve happened if he had told his parents about meeting you?!” He yelled back not believing Cor’s stupidity. 

“That’s enough.” Regis’s voice cut through the two arguings.

“Sorry, your majesty.” They apologized bowing there heads.

“Now as you were explaining Cor.” He said resuming the earlier conversation.

“Yes, I had told him my real name. He than asked why I was here noticing my different features compared to the other citizens there. I told him I was on a secret mission, and he put the pieces together and asked if it had to do with what was going on here. I was shocked and asked him if he knew about it, but he said he information on it and he would give it to me if I did him a favor.” He was saying before once again getting interrupted. 

“You promised him a favor?! Goddammit, Cor! I knew you were reckless but not this fucking reckless! You promised to do a favor for the enemy! Who knows what he’ll ask!” Clarus yelled out.

“If it wasn’t for this favor, Prompto wouldn’t be here right now,” Cor growled out.

Clarus had a look of confusion on his face, but Azar seemed to connect the dots faster, “His favor was for you to take Prompto with you. Wasn’t it?” He said.

“Yes, he had asked me to take Prompto with me. I had thought that he would ask me to help him escape. He than kept his promise and had given me all the files he had. That’s what I had sent to His highness that day. He than had led me to what I’m going to assume where they keep all their vehicles. He than helped get on the snowmobile and ready to go. I had asked if he wanted to come, I didn’t want to leave such a good kid behind. He would probably get killed if they were to find out he had helped him, but he said if he did leave his parents would come looking for him. He opened the doors and I made my getaway as soon as I had passed by the doors they started closing from him probably closing it and giving me more time to escape. I followed his instructions to go to a small town that was southwest. He said they would help me, he had helped me so far so I saw no reason to doubt him. When I had arrived the villagers were wary, but an elderly couple had come up and asked him was he was there. I mentioned Katsuki’s name and they all seemed to relax and asked me if I needed help. They had covered Prompto and me anytime the MT’s would come by. They would lie saying they had never seen me. Who knows what would’ve happened if it wasn’t for Katsuki and those kind villagers.” Cor finished explaining.

They sat in silence as they all processed what they had heard. It seems like they can really trust this child, no probably a teen by now, “Ah yes, this Bakugou how old is he? He’s probably in his mid-teens by now. It would make sense for him to have started taking action now.” Regis said.

Cor was silent and even looked a little worried, “Um no your majesty...he’s not in his mid-teens…” He replied.

“Oh then is he perhaps in the twenties?” He let out a laugh, “You always did have the habit of calling anyone a kid if they couldn’t match your skills.” Which got a laugh from the other 2.

“No your Majesty...he’s not in his twenties...if what I assumed his age to be when I first met him...he’s not even in his teens yet…” He whispered. That got the room quiet.

The look of horror on their faces said it all, “Wait...your saying he’s a child...an actual child…” Azar said in complete horror.

“If my guess is correct, he was only between 4 and 7 when I met him. Only 5 years have passed, which would only make him between 9-12.” Cor explained.

“Oh my Astrals...To think a child has been caught between this.” Regis said couldn’t even imagine for a second if his own child was in this situation.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he felt he had to do something after seeing such a thing as a kid. Now he’s just been giving an opportunity to do something, and he took it.” Azar said.

“Cor, this is hereby an order. Do everything you can to support them in this.” Regis ordered.

“As you wish your highness.” Cor said.

“Dismissed.” Regis said and they all bowed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed! Don't have much words so yeah... See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, even for my standards. I usually go for 1,000 words, but I was feeling lazy, and wanted to wait for the interaction between Aranea and Katsuki for next chapter.

It was about a month later when Katsuki finally got a response back.

He was out in the garden enjoying the few flowers that grew in this blasted cold weather, but he to admired the beauty of the cold. When Luna came by and sat next to him.

He looked beside him, and Luna handed him a letter. His eyes open in surprised when he saw the name.

He quickly took it and was about to open before his eyes widen, and looked around making sure his guards aren’t around.

“Don’t worry, it’s just us and Ravus,” Luna said noticing Katsuki’s worry.

He gave her a smile before opening the letter, and he quickly reads over it.

“What does it say?” She asked noticing the big smile on his face.

“They’ve agreed to help! I have to tell Aranea and Aureole!” He said excitedly getting up and was about to fun off but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“What’s going on Katsuki? You only asked me to send a letter to The immortal, but you never told me why.” She said looking up at him for answers.

He thought for a second, deciding if he should tell her. 

Finally, he came to a conclusion. He can trust Luna, she wouldn’t tell on him, “I’ve decided to overthrow my father.” He said.

Luna let go of his arm in shock, her eyes widening, even Ravus’s eyes opened in shock before narrowing into anger. He walked over angrily and pulled Katsuki up eye level to him,

“Ravus!” Luna Shouted.

“Do you know what you are saying boy! You can get us all killed if this was to be found out!” Ravus growled out.

“I know exactly what I said Ravus. I didn’t plan to get you guys involved. So you can act like this conversation never happened.” He growled out.

“Than what? What do you plan to do if you succeed? When your father gets overthrown, your too young to take the throne. So it will either fall into the damn Chancellors’ hands or that Verstael bastard. Which would be way worse than with the current Emperor on it.” He said trying to get it through Katsuki’s stubborn mind what he’s planning to do and not looking towards the future.

“I know that I’m not an idiot. I don’t plan to go for my dad’s head until I’m 16. That way I can succeed to the throne on his death. It doesn’t mean we can’t do anything now. We can start gathering allies and start taking out those damn labs. I already have Lucis backing me, and willing to help.” He said glaring at Ravus not backing down from the glare Ravsus was sending his way.

They stayed that way for a while before Ravus finally relented and dropped him to the floor, “if this gets us killed I will kill you again.” He said before leaving.

“Are you okay?!” Luna worriedly running over to check on him.

“I’m fine, but at least we have another ally.” He said dusting himself off.

“Promise me you won’t do anything reckless.” She said grabbing on to his arm.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.” He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Luna didn’t look convinced, but she let go of his arm, “May the Astrals protect and guide you Katsuki.”

“Thank You Luna.” He said giving her smile before he ws off.

Luna watched as he disappered in the halls and she couldn’t help, but worry for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! It would be great if you checked out my friend's original Work and leave a review!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/samdr01d/journal/Vez-Prologue-753579434  
> Anyway see you in the next chapter bye-bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that little prologue. I'm still debating if I should continue writing this. I mean would people even read it? If you liked this and would want me to continue, tell me in the comments. Anywho see you in my next story, or little prologue I give. Lol, Tah-Tah for now :)


End file.
